


Their First Encounter

by Charlotte_Tail



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1940, Awkward Bucky, Awkward Flirting, Canon-Compliant, F/M, Follows Comic Version of Natasha's Origins, Fun, Mostly Bucky-Centric, Natalia Romanova - Freeform, Natasha is the same age as Bucky and Steve, One-Shot, Set in Captain America: The First Avenger, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, before Winter Soldier, first encounter, ish, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_Tail/pseuds/Charlotte_Tail
Summary: “So your name must be…” Natalia reads the name card on his shirt, “Bucky?”“It’s, uh, actually James. Barnes. Uh, James Barnes.” He cleared his throat. “And yours?”“Dolores. Everyone calls me Dot.” Natalia replied.—In which Natalia Alianovna Romanova, the Russian spy, was sent undercover to Brooklyn in 1942 as ‘Dolores’. Awkward first encounters ensue.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Their First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> So this was based on the little conversation that Bucky and Steve had in CA:TCW. Right before they got off the jet, they talked about Bucky trying to impress a redhead named Dolores. Then I thought, what if that was actually Natasha. 
> 
> Also in this story, it follows the comic version of her origin, where she is actually around the same age as them. So don't get confused lol ok hope you enjoy :)))

Down at the main street was an event, a huge one. It was a festival to commemorate the heroes of America. It had many attractions. The old classics like, dunk a dude, or a kissing booth. 

Steve Rogers and his best pal Bucky Barnes were forced to work as the cotton candy vendors in order to get some cash to fix the window in Steve's house. They were playing ball and Bucky just so happened to throw it a little too hard.

“Do we really have to do this, Buck?” Steve asked. They were standing behind the booth, wearing name cards and aprons.

“I’m telling you, just a 4 hour shift and then it’s over. You won’t even feel it,” Bucky replied, “Besides, maybe we could have some fun out here. And I don’t know, maybe meet some chicks or two.” He says, eyeing down a blondie walking past him. He smirks at her being the flirt that he is.

Steve glanced at his best friend and sighed. He did not want to do this and yet here they were. “This is all your fault, you know?”

“Yeah, yeah whatever.” 

They were quickly interrupted by a young woman’s voice. “Umm, excuse me?”

She didn’t sound like she was from here. Her voice had a tenderness unlike the other New-Yorkers. Her hair was vermillion red and her eyes a jade green. Bucky couldn’t help but stare at her. 

He had to mentally slap himself to realise that he’d left his mouth open for too long without answering her. 

“Yes?” He managed to reply with a small squeak in his voice. Idiot, he thought to himself. The redhead muttered a small chuckle while Steve lets out a full one. A frown grew on Bucky’s face.

“How much for one?” She asked, pointing at the cotton candy machine.

Another long pause before Bucky looked down at the machine and back at her. “Oh right, it would be 0.99 cents.” Steve rolled his eyes.

Steve jumped in the conversation to save Bucky. “How much would you like?” 

“One’s enough, thank you.” She replied. She eyed the brown haired man, analysing him from top to bottom. Bucky grew wary of this quickly and moved away from her line of sight.

“I’ll go make it. Just wait here it’ll take, like, 5 minutes tops.” Bucky said to the girl. The girl only stood there in front of him, watching the guy make her a cotton candy as if it’s something she’s never seen before. It was awkward.

And to make things more uncomfortable, Steve had to go to the “bathroom.” Leaving the two alone. Bucky was staring down at the machine as he could not bring his face up to look at her. He’d probably do something stupid again.

“So your name must be…” Natalia reads the name card on his shirt, “Bucky?”

“It’s, uh, actually James. Barnes. Uh, James Barnes.” He cleared his throat. “And yours?”

“Dolores. Everyone calls me Dot.” Natalia replied.

What is this? Why am I being so…dumb? Snap yourself out of it, Soldier! You have better game than this, He thinks to himself. 

“So where are you coming from,” He hesitated, “Dot?”

“From the south.” She answered quickly. It was as if she’d had these answers prepared.

“Ok, and if you don’t mind, what’re you here for?” He asked, trying to keep the conversation going. He only had one thing on his mind though, and that was to keep her around longer.

“Here to visit a relative.” Natalia answered. Bucky noticed she was being very vague about her answers.

“Well, are you staying long?” 

“No, only for tonight. I’m sure it won’t be long.” “One night? I feel bad for this relative.” That gained another chuckle from the redhead. His heart did something funny whenever she did that. Weird.

“So…any plans-“ He started but got interrupted by Steve who returned from the bathroom. Bucky could only give him the side eye as his conversation got cut short. Steve noticed it, of course, but wanted to mess with him so he ignored it.

“Hey, Buck, still not done with the damn thing?” He gestured towards the cotton candy that was only half rolled up.

“Yes, the machine's taking its time, Steve.” He replied sarcastically. 

“Sorry, my friend here just wants to keep you here so that he could talk to you.” Steve said to her.

Bucky cut a quick jab to his friends arm which Steve reacted to over-dramatically. As Steve was on the ground, Bucky focused on finishing the cotton candy and looked back at her.

He handed the cotton candy to her, cleared his throat and said, “Sorry about…that.” As she took the cotton candy, he started to lean against the tall box next to him, trying to look ‘cool’. 

“But, uh, if you want, maybe I could show you around, Dot.” Bucky suggested. His face trying to look cool and collected when in reality he was a flustered mess.

Natalia was amused at his actions. She stared at the young brunette with a smile. Seems like fun, she thought. There wasn’t much times where she could have fun, let alone go out. Even if she’s supposed to be on a mission, maybe it won’t hurt to go with him for a while.

Natalia gave her money to Bucky and said, “Sure, James.” 

His heart fluttered at the sound of his name from her mouth. Steve looked at the two and had to roll his eyes again. Bucky took off his name card and moved out from the booth to join her. He took his coat off and offered it to the redhead. The pair began to walk away. Steve chuckled, looking at his best friend, before realising, “Hey wait, don’t leave me here!” 

“It’ll only take 10 minutes, Steve!” Bucky screams as he is already far away.

“Bucky!” Steve shouted. The pair was already outside his proximity but could still hear him. They bursted out laughing as they walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure whether to keep this a one-shot or continue it.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think :).


End file.
